secretmountainfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Slog
Slog is a short disgustoid with black fur covering his body and face. He has a large nose with peach colored flesh. He also has sharp teeth and eyes that are large with two red rings inside of it. He wears a stained orange shirt with no pants or shoes and has long yellow nails. He is voiced by Steve Little. Personality Slog is not well educated, making him more vulnerable to the other disgustoids manipulating or taking advantage of him. He's usually quick to follow along with whatever Festro tells him to do, though he sometimes questions the morality of the actions (IE in The Bet) and even tries to encourage Festro to do the right thing (IE in Secret Mountain Fart Awesome) even if that encouragement falls on deaf ears. He takes pride in being completely filthy and not taking a bath. Despite not being the brightest bulb in the box, he has his moments where he is just as smart as everyone else in Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. A good example of this would be in Festro Gets Glasses where Slog insisted the correct answer to a "3 + 3 =" math problem was "6" to Festro, despite Festro not listening to him or the others. Another example of this would be in Funstro where Slog decides to take charge and develop a plan to get the old Festro back from his sadistic counterpart Funstro. Party Slog Party Slog is his other personality which was seen in the episode Party Slog. This Slog is VERY destructive and has the ability to destroy worlds. Party Slog usually comes out when Slog is extremely bored and wants to party. The other disgustoids do not like Party Slog and will try to prevent him from coming out as much as possible. Trivia *Cyber Slog is a clone of Slog from the Future but the only thing different is that Cyber Slog wears a Blue Vizor and orange armor. He also has a Mechanical voice wears a metal diaper. He also has laser cannos attached onto his hands and can fire bright orange laser beams *From time to time, he is mentioned or seen wearing a diaper. Most notably in What It Do Nephew?. *He collects jars of his own excretions (like bile, snots, and and finger nails) as well as organs (like eyes and fingers) from unknown sources as shown in The Bet. *He has alot of mechanical parts and tools in his room as shown in Nightmare Sauce. *He enjoys old-time stuff, as shown in both The Bet when he is listening to an old record player and in Nightmare Sauce, when he admits his dreams are in black and white and are shown to have the same style and theme as the old Mickey Mouse cartoons. *He dates a girl that looks just like him in The Bet *As shown in Party Slog, Slog has an amazing set of abs, according to the humans in that universe's standards. *As seen in Dingle Come Home, Slog's nose is mechanical and can detach from his face with ease. *As seen in Colonel Monster's Monster Time Pizza Palace, Slog can play guitar very well. *Also revealed in Colonel Monster's Monster Time Pizza Palace, Slog does not like to sing *Another tidbit revealed in Colonel Monster's Monster Time Pizza Palace, he seems to like salad and has an urge to sneeze on the glass that covers the salad bar. *More facts from Colonel Monster's Monster Time Pizza Palace, Slog has alien drool. This could hint to the fact Slog might not be a full disgustoid if he is at all. *Slog mistakes rats for cats as revealed in Colonel Monster's Monster Time Pizza Palace. *Slog may be dimwitted, but he will always keep his promises as revealed in Colonel Monster's Monster Time Pizza Palace *Slog has a hard time being a responsible adult as show in Secret Mountain Fort Werebaby *Slog has no problem with the idea of licking Festro's toe fungus as seen in Dingle Come Home. *In many episodes, Slog often appears crossed-eyed. This mimics the famous "Derp" meme. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Disgustoids